


I Cant Help it

by NeneStar672



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/NeneStar672
Summary: Adam wants Blake . He loves and needs her. But.....sometimes....He Just can't help it.So he takes her by force.





	1. Stealing Whats Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY:D

Adam walked silently in Menagerie. He slid his sword in the holder slowly as he licked of the guards blood off his face. He knew what he was here for. He saw the big house down the long path. He smirked and ran towards the house. Adam jumped on the roof and landed softly. He walked to the end of the house and looked down. There was an orange light and he slipped in the window. 

 

Blake jumped up when she saw..... _Adam?_ She reached for her weapon,but Adam kicked her down and covered her mouth

"Shhh", he shuhsed her and put a finger over his mouth. She kicked and thrashed and hit him in the face, fighting fiercely. Adam became aggravated and knocked her out with a hard punch right at her temple.

@@@@@@

Blake woke up with a pounding headache and her hands bound above her head tightly. She pulled and twisted her wrists trying to get out. She heard footsteps and started to get desperate. She bit the fabric and pulled,it was to late. Adam walked through the door and looked at her. She glared daggers at him with her yellow eyes. "What do you want". she said.

Adam looked at her...

"I want you"

"For what" she clenched her fist

"For me, of course"

"Let me go!"she yelled

"No" 

 

"Adam...Let.Me.Go"

"Sorry darling....I just can't help myself.

He sat on the bed and put his hand in between her legs. Knowing how sensitive cats are to.....heavy petting, He was going to make her want it.

She made a soft noise as he slid he hand up her thigh. As soon as he reached her womanhood.....He went back down. Adam smirked "I see this little kitty is in heat". Blake bucked her hips and moved her head trying to resist.Adam took his sword and did a fast heavy slice. Blake turned her head but instead of cutting her, he cut her shorts and leggings in half . Blake was exposed and blushing. She was desperate and wet and Adam took notice. Adam got in between her legs and kissed her. It was passionate and warm. He kissed down her jaw, neck, collarbone, stomach, then finally reached her pussycat. He rubbed her with his fingers and lifted the soaked digits up. He went close to her face then licked and sucked on them. Blake whined , her legs her shaking and she was becoming an impatient kitty. Adam made his merry way back down stairs and he did a long slow antagonizing lick. From her entrance to her clit he tasted her sweet juices. Adam licked her clit and inserted two fingers in her. He shoved them in her and started fingering her roughly and hard.

Blake moaned and mewled. She bucked her hips on his fingers. She was so close and as soon as she was about to cum he pulled his fingers out. She hissed at him.

"Now now kitty if your good I'll give you a hard orgasm."

She arched her back as a response.

"Tell me what you want kitty cat" he was teasing her and she groaned

"Fuck me" she said softly

"I can't hear you" he taunted

"I said Fuck. Me. Please Adam make me cum."

He unzipped his pants and Blake was drooling. It.Was.HUGE. Then again he is a bull faunus. He held her thighs and thrusted in slowly. She threw her head back. She had Been used to big things going in her. Yangs dildos are not exactly....regular sized....But that's another story for another day.

She clenched her thighs around him as he thrusted in. He picked up the pace and thrusted hard in her. He grinded into her roughly as she moaned out his name. Blake looked up at the red cloth that binded her hands. She grabbed the loose end and flicked it in his face. He saw red and instantly snorted. He then pounded her harder and harder as he looked at the cloth with clenched teeth.

"Ah you like this big dick kitty."

"Yes.."

"Louder you dirty pussy. His vision consisted of red. He angrily pounded into her, sending her over the edge."

"YES!" She moaned as he took her roughly. Adam grabbed her neck tightly and hit her g spot repeatedly. She couldn't take it anymore. Blake came all over is cock as she let out a scream.

She slowed down to her ride out her orgasm out but in turn Adam came deep in her groaning out Blake's name.

"Well kitty did you enjoy your milky"he teased

"Shut up" she breathed heavily and her muscles were having a spasm from the pleasure. 

Adam pulled out and took the red cloth off her hands.If you try anything I will leave you locked up with a cheap vibrator. 

She nodded. "But what do you want from me"  
".....I just want you.....I missed you Blake. I love you"

Adam kissed her softly. She kissed back as their hand interlocked.

"I guess I missed you to" Blake said blushing

"That was pretty stereotypical, not all bulls hate the color red."

Blake laughed and he pouted

He slapped her butt and went out the room

"I'll be back later kitty don't scratch anything" 

"I'll try"

 

 


	2. Kitty loves her milk

Adam walks through the hall to his room. When he enters the only thing he sees is a flash of black and his sword handle hitting him.

Adam awakens with Blake on top of him. "What are you doing" he questions her. She looks at him and puts his own sword to his throat.

"I'm hungry" she simply states Adam pulls on the Handcuffs  
"I'll get you food , just take these off"  
"No, I want milk"Blake bites her lip and gasps  
"Ok....."

Blake puts her hands up his shirt feeling his abs. She licks her lips and unzips his pants zipper. Adam groans realizing what she's doing. She grabs his cock and licks the tip catching his pre cum enjoying the taste. He bucks his hips up and whines. She takes a close look at it and she realizes she bit off more then she can chew. She lowers her head and takes in a third of it. She sucks gently savoring his salty taste.She goes down even more before she starts to gag.

"Take your time kitty cat "

She takes in more until she is fully deepthraoting him.Adam let's out a throaty moan.Blake drags her tongue over his veins then nips the tip. Adam bucks up almost choking her and groans

"Ah, Fuck Blake."

Blake starts to get "Cocky" And she bobs her head up and down fast sucking tightly.

"Oh yeah baby nnhg"  
Blake licks the tip.  
"You like that baby" she teases

"Oh God yeah . Suck me"

She's driving Adam crazy. But sometimes a black cat... Can bring bad luck.  
She stops and puts her finger on his slit.

"You want more?"  
"Yes ,Please Blake don't tease me."  
"Beg". She smirked , having fun.  
"Fuck you" he snapped  
"Thats not a nice thing to say". She teased  
"Fuck.......You"  
"Beg". She stroked him slowly  
"Blake please".  
"Please what"  
"Please Blake suck me baby please , Fuck, pleeeeaaassseeee, make me cum baby"Adam begged desperately.  
"Mhmmmmmmm "  
Oh my God, Blake PLEASE!!'  
Blake acted like she was thinking.  
"Mhmmmm fine"  
She jerked him fast and licked his head roughly.  
"Fuck" Adam said as he came hard in Blake's mouth. She swallowed it as a drop slid down her chin.

Blake uncuffed him  
"I'm full now" she smiled and patted her stomach.

 

"You're an asshole Blake"  
She laughed and laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep with Adam spooning her

Out side the door Sun looked with horror after what he saw. He slid down the wall and thought of ways to bring Blake back and prove he was better then some hard-headed bull.

 

This was war


	3. Black Red and Yellow

Sun goes in and picks up Blake bridal style. Blake wakes up  
"Sun?"  
"I'm getting you out if here"  
"No Sun wait!"  
"What you wanna stay with him. You enjoy swallowing or something?!!?"  
Blake looked at him with wide eyes"Sun youbdont understa-"  
"Oh I understand" he glared at her and put her down.  
"I understand that you LOVE to suck dick"he snapped.

Sun kissed her. He kissed her and held her close  
Sun ran into a room with her hoping there was a window.Nothing but a cement wall. They were about to leave when they heard clapping Adam had walked in the room.

"So Blake you like tossing yourself around?"  
"Shut up"Sun said glaring at Adam. Adam grabbed Blake."She doesn't want you Banana boy".

"What makes you think she wants you. I could make her feel ten times better then you can" Sun said grabbing Blake back.

Adam took off what was left of Blake's shorts and kissed her looking Sun in the eye.

Sun grabbed her and placed her on her stomach gently kissing by her back.

Blake moaned which encouraged Sun but pissed if Adam. Adam pushes Sun off unzips his pants and pushes into Blake hard.  
Blake moans loudly Sun goes in front of Blake and takes her mouth. He pushed in deep in her mouth making Blake even wetter. Adam thrusts Hard in her pushes her farther down into Sun. Sun moans using his tail to keep her head in place. Adam holds into her waist pounding her.

Sun puts his hands over his eyes panting heavily. Adam looks at the red gloves and he looses it. He moves Sun's hands and kisses him. Sun kissed back with tongue as they both thrust into Blake moaning.

Adam gets aggressive and Grabs Sun's neck. He pulls him closer grabbing Sun's thighs showing ownership. Sun moans in his mouth as he releases in Blake's mouth. Blake Swallows most of it but she shudders and it comes out her mouth, as Adams hot cum shoots in her. She collapses on Sun's lap panting and looking up at their sloppy kiss. 

Adam breaks the kiss breaths hard . He pulls out of Blake and sits next to Sun putting his head on his shoulder, falling to sleep.


	4. Bull vs Monkey

Sun wakes up with a throbbing head ache. He gets up and walks down stairs looking for a way to escape. He doesn't care about what happened last night. He goes in the kitchen and looks around. It had Windows but they were sealed. He could break the glass and get Blake. Right when he was gonna go out Adam grabbed him from behind.

"Aww leaving so soon"  
"Get off " Sun snaps at him.  
"No,your.......interesting"  
"Faggot"  
" I wouldn't point fingers after what happened last night"  
"You kissed me!"  
"And you kissed me back"  
Adam kissed his neck , while holding him close to him.Sun felt his erection on his back. He was going to slap the shit out of Adam.....until he grabbed his tail. Adam pulled his tail and fondled it , squeezing it. Sun bit his lip holding back a moan. Adam grinded against his ass. Sun whined as Adam sat him on the kitchen island. Adam unzipped Sun's pants and jerked his cock. He squeezed it feeling it get fully hard. Sun hissed and grabbed Adams head. He tried to push him down. Adam let him push his head down only to hover over it. He opened his mouth but kept his head still when Sun pushed him down, and lifted up when he bucked his hips. Adam chucked, pissing Sun off.

"Stop" Sun said  
"Stop what?" Adam taunted  
"Stop teasing me"  
"I thought I was a faggot though" Adam laughed  
"I'm sorry" Sun begged.  
"Be a good boy and ask nicely"  
"Please"He begged "please suck me"  
"You call that begging" Adam laughed  
Sun bit his lip and grabbed his horn. He pulled him down and shoved his cock in Adams mouth. Adam gagged as Sun held his horns fucking is mouth. Adam held his waist trying to calm him, but Sun only fucked his throat harder. Adam decided to comply and got on His knees letting Sun do what he wanted. Sun came in his mouth but didn't pull Out

"Swallow it. All of it" Sun commanded  
Adam tried to pull back but Sun had a hard grip. Adam swallowed all his seed and Sun leg go. Adam fell to the ground and coughed.  
He got up turned Sun around and pushed him down. Sun didn't struggle as Adam pulled down his pants and took our lube.  
He put lube all over his cock and pushes inside Sun. Sun gasped as Adam entered him. Adam bit his lip and went in farther. He made a rhythm and Sun pushes back against him. Sun lifted his upper body up in an attempt to push back against Adam and become dominant. Adam pushed his head down on the table

"Ah Ah Ah" Adam stops him" I'm dominant" He says and pushes deep into Sun. Sun moans as Adam hits his prostate driving Sun mad. Sun moans loudly as Adam pulls his tail going in deeper ravishing Sun. Sun cums with a loud groan. He drops his head on the table waiting for Adam to finish

Adam comes in Sun and he gasps pushing Adam off.

"What the fuck!!" Sun yells feeling a warm fluid run down his leg.  
Adam grabs Sun's hair."Your mine now" he says as He walks out the kitchen.  
"Clean yourself up if you leave this house I won't hesitate to shoot you down."

 

Sun sits there dazed and tired


	5. Escape

Blake ran out of Adams house. She ran through the woods trying to make it back to her house in time. She didn't like back for anything..... not even Sun while he was having his pleasure spasm. She was running fast not even caring she has no pants. She was stopped when a tree fell infront of her. Blake looked at Adam. and he put his sword away.

"Your not leaving me Blake. Not again".  
"What did you do to Sun!! " She yelled  
"You really want to know. I fucked him and he loved it"

Her eyes burning with tears She charged at Adam ,only to be smacked down. Adam got on top of her and held his sword to her neck. She grunted feeling herself become angry. She punched him in the face. Adam simply smiled and backhanded her.bhe held his sword to her neck about to stab. Suddenly Sun grabs Adam and throws him in a tree. He picks up Blake and jumps from tree to tree back to the heart of Mistral.

Blake hugs her dad and mom crying. Her father looks at Sun and hugs him.

 

"Thank you".  
"Your welcome sir" . Blake hid in her room hugging her pillow. Was She really a whore?. She still had that scent kn her but didn't know what it was. Then realization hit her  
'I see this little Kitty is in heat' She remembers.

Blake was in season......Adam was mating her......She might even be pregnant.

Sun struggled. He bit his hand as he smelled Blake all the way from down stairs. Sun couldn't take it. He stood you and went to her room.  
"Sun...I'm so sorry" She cried.  
"It's ok " he said said he hugged her.  
"I love you Sun" she said." I love your attitude, your ambition, even your stupidity.  
"I love you to Blake "  
Blake kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sun kisses her back with passion. Blake wrapped her legs around him as Sun holds her close.  
He took off her night gown and rubbed her breast. Blake felt his abs. Taking off his shirt and kissing his neck.

"Off" She said as She. tugged at his pants.  
Sun stripped and got back on top of her. He thrusted in her slowly kissing her cheek softly.Blake moaned Following his slow loving rhythm. Sun moaned softly rubbing her thighs moving slowly. He was making love to her wanting only to please her and even bear her children. Blake came with soft moans as she grabbed his hair kising his neck. He went deeper into her as He came with a low moan. They kissed once more before jumping up at Blake's mom breaking down the door.

"Ooops this isn't the bathroom". She said nervously as her husband face-palmed.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT.....

 

Adam paced in his room. One of his gaurds. came in.  
"Mr Taurus we couldn't find her She must be-" Adam cut his head off and continued pacing the room

 

"I just can't stay away from her" Adam said psychotically.

"I......can't help it" He said before walking out


	6. Life

Adam sat in his room as he breathed heavily thinking about Blake. He stabbed his sword into the ground cracking the floor. He wanted her back. Her scent still lingered in the room. He felt himself harden. Adam took off his pants and grabbed his cock. He stroked him self masturbating about Blake. He tightened his grip as he jerked himself roughly. He started to drool remembering how tight Blake was when he first captured her.

"Fuck". He moaned as he went even faster. His breathing became erratic as his dick became even harder from the violent stroking. He grunted and squeezed his balls yearning for release. He kept going harder but he wasn't coming.

"God dammit!" He yelled as he rubbed his thumb over his head. He took both of his hands and started doing hard strokes. His pre cum spilled out of him little by little. Adam was becoming irritated and pent up. He squeezed his balls roughly trying hard to cum. He closed his eyes and saw Blake riding him and he quickened His pace. The room was filled with an obnoxious patting sound and Adams moans. 

Finally He came. He bursted like a volcano. It spilled out of him as he came long and hard. He squeezed his balls tightly as more came out . 

Adam breathed hard feeling relieved. He sat there exhausted. 

Then he looked at the sperm on his sheets and groaned.

"Fuck"


	7. Its Mine

Blake walked through the woods at night. She had snuck away from Sun and. She wanted to away from it all. She missed Yang, Ruby and Weiss.

She looked down at her stomach and held it. Who would be the father? Her ears perked up when she heard foot steps.

"Here Kitty kitty kitty" Adam said. Blake pinned her ears in anger looking around for the voice. Adam ran to her in a flash and stopped right in her face. 

"You want some milk?" Blake shot at him but He pulled out his Sword, absorbing the shock. He backhanded Blake and kissed her cheek.

"I'm pretty sure that baby is mine. Blake kicked him and Adam slapped her again.  
"What?I hit it first after all. I know you remember. You were squealing like a pig."  
"Shut up!" Blake yelled.  
"No. Now your coming back with me until my child is born"  
"Over my dead body."She said .  
Adam hit her in the head with the Scabbard of his sword and knocked her out. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. He headed back to his house and tied her up in a chair with tape over her mouth, and her hands strapped to the chair arms


	8. Payback

Adam made a circle around Blake walking and watching her as she woke up startled. She was blindfolded and strapped to a chair. Adam slapped a riders crop in his hand making her jump at the sound. She tried to struggle out but Adam slapped her neck with the Rider's crop.

"Nope."Blake let out a muffled yell trying to curse at him  
"Bad kitty. You know whenever I want something I always get it."  
Blake pinned her ears showing her anger. Let out more muffled curse words. Adam back handed her.

"I'm gonna have to punish you kitty."She turned her head following his voice. Adam slapped herwith the riders crop right in between her legs. He slapped her hand. Adam then put his hand in her shorts and barely touched her clit. She involuntarily bucked her hips trying to get more friction. He pulled his hand back but kept it in her shorts. When she calmed down he continued tapping it.

"I would call you a bitch but your not a dog." He teased,wanting another reaction out of her. She growled and he pulled his hand back again and hit her hand with the riders crop. She bucked her hips up once more whining, fighting against her primal urges. Adam laughed at her. All he could do was laugh at how easy it was to control a horny female In heat.

Yet again a black cat is always bad luck.

And a female in heat could be devastatingly dangerous. 

Yet he still felt powerful.

Blake pulled on the straps feeling her self give in to her natural urges. She pulled and pulled until the straps snapped. Adam tilted his head and she grabbed his neck and pushed him back. She growled feeling angry. Then she felt a tight coil in her stomach as more of her wetness dripped down her leg. She pulled off her shorts and leggings.

Fuck him first, kill him later she thought. She ripped the tape off her mouth and took off the blind fold.

It was at this moment Adam knew.....

 

He fucked up.

Blake didn't even bother. She ripped if his pants and jumped on it. Adam held her waist trying to calm her but she just pinned his hands above his head. She thrusted herself down on his taking him in deep. She rode him roughly as her moans echoed throughout the room. Adam bit his lip watching her bounce on him. He thrusted up giving in to her and Blake slapped him.

This wasn't mutual sex. This was just her getting off. She didn't care if he came or not. This was for her and her only. She was in control. 

Blake rammed herself down on him as her breaths became short. She was hyperventilating but she kept going. Adam came deep in her. He tried to thrust down to let his orgasm ride out but Blake just rammed herself down even harder. She came hard feeling everything drain out of her. She fell to the floor exhausted. Adam felt weak. He was dominated. He stayed down and knew he was beaten. He was completely submissive to her and in her control. She got up and pulled her clothes back on Adam did the same following her. She looked back and shot at him. He dodged and continued to follow her out of the house. She looked back at him. His head was down and he walked kind of like .......a bitch.....He looked scared of her. Then Blake realized.

She was dominant over him. 

She was his master


	9. Weird

Adam kept his head Down and sat outside. Blake explained what happened to her parents. She saw Adam through the window as he crushed a rock in his hands. Blake flattened hey ears and went outside to him.

"Even know what you did was wrong.....you can still come inside."  
Adam followed her upstairs to her room. Sun looked at her unsure  
."Is he really submissive?"Sun asked.

"Yeah"  
Adam sat in Blake's chair and clenched his heart as he saw Blake kiss Sun. Adam was enraged. Blake watched him closely trying to see him.

Sun laid back down on the bed with his arms behind his head. 

"I'm gonna go talk to my dad. Sun keep an eye on him for me." Blake smiled

"Yes ma'am." Sun said as he kissed her cheek

 

 

TBC


	10. Stealing What's Mine Again

Adam looked at Sun with the most hate in the world.  
Sun was watching tv not even noticing Adams death glare. Adam got up and reached behind his back. He took out his Sword and aimed it at  
Sun. Sun jumped up and took out his bow staff.

If this was going to happen.......it was going to end deadly.  
Adam jumped out the window and Sun followed aiming for his head. Adam side stepped as Sun made a huge crater in the ground. Adam tried to slice Sun's head off. He only cut the trees and the bricks that were in Blake's backyard. 

Adam flipped landing on his feet exhausted. They were both breathing hard , tired from fighting. For the first time Adam had an even fight he couldn't win. 

Sun stood there on Blake's patio. He glared at Adam.

"Just admit it your beat to" Adam said.  
Sun rolled his eyes  
"Well at least I got my anger out." Sun laughed  
"Yeah"

Sun watched as Adam sat on a chair in the patio.

"Blake is gonna be pissed," Sun said worried. Adam looked at Blake's backyard. The garden was destroyed beyond repair. There were huge craters in the ground. Bullet holes going through the ground and the shed. The garage roof had collapsed in.

"Damn." Adam looked at Sun and stood up. He grabbed Sun's waist and kissed him. Sun dropped his bo staff and kissed back. Adam put his sword down and embraced Sun. Sun wrapped his arms around Adam pulling him closer. Adam picked Sun up and set him in the patio table. He kissed Sun's neck and massaged his cock through his shorts. Sun moaned and grabbed Adams horn holding him in place. Adam took off Sun's shorts and wrapped his thighs around his waist. Sun pulled down Adams pants until they hung at his thighs.

Adam pushed into Sun gently holding his legs tightly. Sun moaned and thrusted against him following Adams pace. Adam sped up thrusting against his prostate. He groaned and squeezed Sun's ass leaving red marks. Sun sucked on Adams neck and held his horn keeping his head in place. Adam moaned going faster making Sun gasp. They kissed passionately as Adam grabbed Sun's cock and strroked it roughly.

Sun came hard in his hand and Adam came with him thrusting deep into Sun.  
Adam nuzzled Sun's neck. Sun Sat there with his eyes half lidded, then they suddenly went wide.

Blake stood on her back porch with a horrific expression as she watched them reach an orgasm together.

"Blake......it's not what it looks like." Sun explained. Blake didn't want to hear it. She ran away in a flash leaving nothing but her shadow semblance with a tear running down its face. 

 

TBC


	11. Heat

Blake ran as fast as she can. She ran to the deck of Mistral. She was just speechless, she put her hands over her mouth and cried. She cried and cried. Blake let out her anger by shooting the dish in the shallow water. Her dad came up and put a hand on her shoulder. Blake hugged him and cried in his chest. Her dad kissed her head and let her cry.

"Why do I always loose everyone."Blake sobbed  
"Blake, you do-"

"NO! You didn't see, you didn't see what I saw. I lost my friends , and now I'm losing Sun. I lost you and mom"

"Blake you didn't lose us. We're still here. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Come, wipe your tears and lets talk over some tea."Blake smiled and followed her dad.

 

Sun paced the room while grabbing his hair. His breathing erratic as he thought of all the possible endings. He could end up dead, dead or Dead. Blake would kill him. Adam just sat in the chair cleaning his sword.

Blake walked in the room and her smile immediately wiped off her face. She didn't even think. First, she slapped the shit out of Adam. Adam held his cheek and glared at her but stayed put. Then she Slapped the taste out Sun's mouth. Sun just took it and kept his head down.

"Out. Both of you."Adam stayed out refusing to leave. He looked up at her and dropped his sword.

"Blake listen-" Sun started  
"Get.Out.Now." Blake glared at him.

"No."  
Blake narrowed her eyes and Sun gulped.  
"This is all your fault." She said feeling herself become crazy. Blake never thought she would ever lose her cool. But now she was heated with anger. She punched Sun hard at his temple, knocking him out. She Tied him to the bed the went after Adam. Adam didn't move letting her do what she wanted. Blake slapped Adam her gun and handcuffed him to the dresser.

Right now......she hated them both. Blake cried out as she felt a hard nudge in her stomach. She felt sick and ran to the bathroom. She threw up in the bathroom and sat by the toilet. Her eyes went wide as she remembered

"SHIT!"

TBC


	12. Revenge

Adam woke up first,looking around feeling dizzy. His head was killing him as he looked for his sword. Adam tried to get up but felt his arms pulled back. He struggled with the handcuffs, pulling on them. His wrist bruised as he grunted pulling even harder.

'Dammit' he thought as he looked at Sun. He was knocked the fuck out.

Adam almost broke his neck as he saw the door open. Blake came in the room with her heels beating against the floor. Adam looked up at her and gave her the most hateful glare ever.

Black narrowed her eyes and cracked her whip. She smacked his inner thigh. Adam hissed and bit his lip hiding his groans of agony. Blake took her sword and cut his pants, she grabbed his cock and whipped it hard enough to make it hurt. Adam surprisingly moaned and bucked his hips. Adam knew he was a fan of BDSM. He tried his hardest to act like he hated it.

Adam watched her grab hold on him and dig her nails into his skin. He moaned in pleasure and pain as she jerked him roughly. Blake whipped him again and that was it. Adam couldn't take it anymore. He came all over her hands , the whip and his stomach. He held his eyes shut as his body shuddered from the pleasure. He wanted more. 

Maybe Blake knew something he didn't.

"Please..." He was getting desperate as he started to rise up again. Blake tilted her head. She felt good that she was hurting him. She wanted him to beg and plead.

Adam breathed hard thrusting up against her. Blake grabbed his cock but didn't do anything. She squeezed hard as Adam whined hitting his head against the dresser. 

"Blake please."

"Please what?" She asked

"Stroke me baby" He begged

"Filthy son of a bitch." Blake said stroking him at a fast pace.  
Adam nodded his head agreeing with her thrusting in her hand.

"Your just a dirty desperate whore." She said 

"Yeah baby." Adam said encouraging her as she went even faster.

"I own you." She said

"You own it" Adam said not even thinking straight

 

"You just steal him from me." Blake said digging her nails in even harder. Adam moaned looking at Sun. He was still unconscious. Blake slapped him and Adam bit him lip. He pulled on the handcuffs. 

Blake felt herself getting heated. She took off her shorts and leggings and positions herself over Adam. She goes down and sighs in relief. Adam moans putting His head on her chest. Blake rides him faster pounding him against her g spot.Blake tightening around him, as Adams breathing becomes erratic and he cums hard in Blake. Blake shudders and cums as his cum brushes against her g spot. She pulls him out and falls down. She looks at him as Adam passes out from exhaustion. Blake looks over to Sun. He's Next.... TBC


	13. Next

Sun woke up to nothing but darkness. He felt a weight on his legs,he felt nervous.  
"Blake?"

"Shut up" she said as she put tape over his mouth. Sun let out muffled yells and cursed. He heard Blake shuffle around before feeling a cold sharp metal touch his shaft. Sun fell still holding his breath as she traveled the sword up and down his cock. 

Blake held the sword at his base as she licked and sucked on the tip. Sun moaned trying his best to keep his hips in place. He never felt so scared and turned on in his life. She moved the blade from his dick to his neck. Sun tensed up as she deep throated him swallowing around his head. 

Sun inhaled and exhaled hard through his nose as she raked her teeth across him. Sun was so close, and once he started whining for release, Blake stopped. She let go of him with a small 'pop' and climbed into his waist. She held onto the headboard for support, and guided him into her.

Sun let out a loud muffled moan as he felt her warm wet walls tighten around him. He thrusted up into her hard wanting a fast pace. Blake slammed her body down on him, rocking her hips. She rubbed her clit and positions Sun on her g spot hitting out roughly.

Blake came hard, but she didn't stop. She went even faster to work Sun to an orgasm. She wanted to be filled to the brim. Sun pulled on the restraints as he came deep in Blake. She tightened around him moving her hips, to milk him. She sighed in relief as his cum dripped out of her.

Blake hit of him and undid the restraints on both of them. She left and locked the door behind her.

She had a camera in the room. 

 

TBC


	14. Stuck

Sun banged on the door as hard as he could. He yelled for anyone to hear. The only presence in Blake's house was a pet bird that was chirping happily in its open cage. Sun kept looking back at Adam hoping it wasn't that certain time of the year.

Adam was letting out a musk that surrounded him everywhere he went. Sun stopped hitting the door and started to question himself

'Does Blake hate me? Am I gay? Do I....like Adam?'..........Naaaah

Sun plopped back on the bed and just gave up. Adam was obviously ready to breed again, He was locked in a room with him. The bed was pretty comfortable. Life could have been way worse. 

Adam looked up at Sun with lidded eyes. His erection felt like it was beaten with a pole. He felt high and desperate for any body. Adam let out a hard desperate sexy sigh as he watched Sun play with his tail.

Sun looked over to Adam and started to get nervous. Maybe he should just give in and let Adam do whatever he wants. Sun started to rise up. As soon s Adam saw Sun's erection he got up and stretched, hearing his bones crack.

Sun sat up with his back against the headboard. Adam walked to the bed casually. Then he grabbed Suns neck and spread his legs with his knee. Sun gasped and relaxed letting Adam reach in between his legs. Adam put his hand in his pants and went straight for his balls. He grabbed and fondled them, loving how Sun squirmed under him. Adam put his head in Sun's legs and pulled out his cock. Adam sniffed it then took a long slow lick from the base of his cock up to the tip. Sun grabbed his hair and pulled. Adam look him in his mouth and sucked tightly around Sun. He moaned around him tracing the veins with his tongue. Sun bucked his hips up as Adam dragged his teeth across the base. 

Adam pulled up and took off his pants, he lifted Sun's legs up and thrusted into him ruthlessly. Sun held onto Adams back as he moaned out. Adam thrusted in hard hitting his prostate, then yanked himself out fast. Sun thrusted his hips uo against Adam and threw his head back. Adam leaned over Sun and went faster. Sun's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tightened him.

 

Blake sat in her attic watching them from her computer. She was biting on her pen hard with jealousy as her hand tightened around the pen. The pen snapped at the same time Sun came. Blake tilted her head as she watched Sun squirm with Adam filling him. She pinned her ears at the cum dripping out of him. Adam snuggled with Sun and held him close. Adam looked at the camera in the room and pulled Sun even closer into his body.

TBC


	15. Breeding

Blake had watched from her computer as Adam and Sun fucked for 20 whole rounds. Blake looked through her drawer for the key to the room,but instead found her vibrator. It was a long purple dildo. She watched as Adam mounted Sun again. She took get shorts off heard way. When Adam enters Sun,Blake shoved the vibrator in her. She moaned and put the vibrators settings at10. It vibrated roughly. Blake moaned loud as she started a fast pace. 

Sun moaned as Adam hit his prostate. His body jerked from the nonstop pleasure. Adam leaned back and sat on the bed. He grabbed Sun and put him on his cock. Sun held onto Adams neck and rode him roughly. Adam moaned and sucked on his neck leaving an angry red hickey

Blake thrusted the vibrator hard into her. She moaned as she slammed her hand on the desk. She watched closely when Adam thrusted into Sun while jamming him off. Blake came on the vibrator then cried.

"Fuck you." She snapped to Adam.

Adam looked unfazed. He bent Sun over the desk and rammed into him. Sun cried out and held Adams wrist as he came all over Blake's dresser. Adam grunted as he came deep in Sun. 

Blake got up from her chair and headed to the room.....

 

 

TBC


	16. Confrontation

Blake unlocked the door and rolled her eyes at the sight of Adam cuddling Sun. She walked in and jumped as Adam growled holding Sun even closer. She took out a needle and approached Adam cautiously.

Sun started to wake up but was in to much pain to move. He saw Blake with the needle aiming for Adam. He blinked lazily and chewed in his lip. Adam jumped at Blake and swung his fist at her. He dodged him and threw the needle into his neck

Bullseye

She pushed him against the wall and pushed the needle letting the fluid spread throughout his body. Adam let out a loud groan before fainting. His body seized, then went limp. He wasn't dead, but the fluid made him sleep. When he wakes up he will be paralyzed from the neck Down for 2 hours.

Blake grabbed Sun and helped him walk out the room. He linked and winced at the pain spreading through his ass and legs. His balls hurt from coming so much and had a pounding head ache. He was hungry and still tired. Blake got in her car and drive to a quick store and got him food. She drive far out in Mistrial in a deserted area. There was a big mansion surrounded by sand walls and nd pyramids. She helped him into her second home. She sat him in the kitchen and let him eat.

"Blake." He said. His voice lost and hoarse.

"Where's Adam."Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Why does it matter. Your safe now."

"He's my mate now." Sun said finishing his food. Blake started at him for a couple of seconds before getting up and cocking her gun back. She out it to his head.

"Say it again." Sun looked at her, got up and punched her in her face. He threw her weapon and grabbed her arm. He pushes her against the counter and twisted her arm.

"He's. My . Mate." Sun said as he tightened his grip on her arm

"Whore."

"Shut the fuck up, If I recall correctly your slutty ass was begging for his dick too." Sun snapped.

Blake elbowed Sun in his rib and heard a crack. Sun grunted and slammed her head on the counter. Her head started to bleed at her temple as she fell unconscious.

Sun took her keys and got in the her car. He drove away, flooring the gas pedal. He drove back to her other house in the city,took Adam in the car and drove to a friend of Adams in the white fang.  
Sometimes it's good to be locked in a room. Your enemy becomes your friend...

 

TBC


	17. Get away

Adam woke up in Blake's car in the back seat. Sun was driving down a road that led to Adams house.  
Adam couldn't feel anything. He almost felt dead. Sun looked back at him and smiled. His stomach was wrapped with bandages with blood splattered over his hands.

Sun carried Adam in the house and up the stairs to his room. Adams Rut was over. Sun feared Adam wouldn't love him anymore. As the poison wears off Adam slowly feels himself as his feet begin to move.

"Sun."  
"...."  
"Where's Blake?"  
"We don't need to worry about her anymore." Sun said with jealousy in his voice  
"You killed her!"  
"If I did I would have told that."Adam let out a sigh  
"Sun...where is she?"  
"Why do you even care!" Sun yelled.  
"Cause she's carrying my child dickhead."Adam snapped back  
"Listen Adam, your going to listen very carefully, she doesn't matter anymore. Its just you and me. She went hurt us anymore." Sun said, he has bags under his eyes and a crazy smile. As soon as Adam felt his whole body able to move he planned to run out. Sun turned to the kitchen and walked to the fridge.

"So what do you want for dinner babe." He said opening the fridge.

Adam ran out his house and jumped in the car. He found the keys in the pocket and tried to start the car. The engine failed as Adam cursed. He locked the door as Sun came limping out the house. 

 

"Baby lets talk about this."Sun pleaded. Adam have him the finger and tried to start the car again. Sun picked up a rock and threw it at the windshield. The glass cracked,and the car came to life and hummed. He backed the car up then sped up the the street almost hitting another car. Sun screamed after him to come back.

 

Sun ran in the house and threw a lamp at the wall. He dropped on the couch and cried

 

Adam had one thing on his mind:Winning back what's his


	18. Found

Blake lays in her bed with stitches across her temple and her cheek. Her arm has bandages around her arm from her wrist to her elbow. She laid with her eyes closed with heavy breathing. 

 

Adam sneaked through her bathroom window and quietly opened the door. He looked at Blake on the bed. He saw the forming lump in her belly. He walked to the bed and put his hand over he stomach.

;I can't ever help myself." Adam whispered to himself. He kissed her forehead as she started to stir and wake up. She jumped and sat herself up staring at Adam with wide eyes.

"Calm down, I love you, I'm not here to kill you."

"What happened with Sun."

"He's delusional, he's still in rut so he wants me more then ever. He will hate me again in a month."

"Blake......I love you."

"I love me to."

"Don't be a stubborn asshole." Blake smirked and rested her head on the headboard.

"Even If I am crazy, I still love you... I can't help but not love you."

"Yup." She replied lightly.

"When you heal ill break you in half," Adam said as he winked and licked his lips. His voice was deep and rough.

"I'll be back kitty I have to take care of some stuff for us to raise our baby."

"Ok."

"I hope we have a daughter who looks just like you with my hair. It would be nice."

Blake nodded and bit her lip.

Adam left the room as he closed the door lightly. He sneaked back out the bathroom window with a happy smile on his face.

 

Adam looked at his sword before putting it back in the sheath and getting in the car.


	19. Mixed emotions

A couple months later, Blake had gone Into labor. Adam had never moved so fast in his whole entire life. When he got to the hospital and went to the room, he saw the head of his child. Blake was squeezing the life out of her father's hand. He looked like he wanted to die. Adam felt a tear trickle down his face as he watched the doctor take a cloth and help pull the baby out. The doctor cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a pink cloth.

"Its a beautiful girl." The nurse announced happily.

 

Blake let her father's crushed hand go and held her baby. She opened her eyes to the new world. Adam went to Blake and sat in a chair by the bed. Blake let Adam hold his child, but something was off.

Yellow eyes, Red hair, Horns and ......a tail that matched the color or her hair. Adam didn't say anything though. Blake was stressed enough. The baby had quite a noggin on her.

"What do you want to name her?" Adam asked

"Star." Blake said as she cried softly,more from the pain of the horns then the happiness of having a baby.

"Star Taurus, I like it." Blake laughed as Adam kissed the baby's forhead. 

I'm a dad now....

 

Sun sat in his house with bags under his eyes and a psychotic look on his face.

' The leader of the White Fang now has a beautiful New born daughter.' A faunus on the news with scales on his face and a snake tongue said.

Sun cried 

 

And cried

 

And burped

 

And cried

"I'll kill him......"

 

End......for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this into a series


End file.
